Courage
by horselover22
Summary: He is the new kid in town and wonders if she will go to prom with him. He is not used to talking to people and making friends, but she might change that.


I thought of this a few days ago and thought I would write it down. I do not plan on continuing it. It will only be a one shot.

He leaned against his locker and watched as she walked by. Her attention was fixed on something her sister was saying. She started laughing and it filled the empty hallway. Her laughter reminded him of a million tinkling little bells. His eyes followed her as she headed toward the double wide doors and walked outside.

Pushing away from the locker, he set off after her. Maybe now he would finally be able to talk to her, instead of hanging around in the background. He soon reached the door and pushed it open, but he was already too late. She was already getting into her sister's car and they were leaving the parking lot.

He ran his hand through his dark wavy hair, pushed his backpack strap further up his shoulder and set off for home.

Walking down the deserted street, he did not really pay attention to his surroundings. A few people hung around the café and he bypassed them without lifting his head. _What am I thinking? I cannot do this? What will I do if she says no? _He thought with a sigh.

His thoughts were interrupted when he realized that he now stood outside her house door; raising his left hand to knock, he hesitated a moment. Could he really do this? Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he knocked against the oak door.

Turning to look out at the street, he thought about leaving and not facing her. He had almost taken a step down the stairs, when the door opened behind him. Spinning around, he came face to face with the young woman who had haunted his dreams the past two months.

"Ummm, Hi," she stammered.

"Hi," he replied back, wondering if his voice sounded normal.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a lift of the brow.

Rubbing the back of his neck he replied, "I was wondering if you would go for a walk with me. I want to ask you something."

She stared at him a moment, her hazel eyes wide. The new guy in school was here on her doorstep and he was asking her to go on a walk, "I would like that. Will you give me a moment to tell my parents that I am going out?" she asked.

He looked up and met her eyes. He did not want to look away, but he knew she had to tell her parents she was going out. Nodding his head, he watched as she closed the door and retreated into the house. He only had to wait a few moments before the door opened again and she stepped out beside him.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, would you like to walk to the park? It is a little far for a walk, but it will give us a chance to talk," he said and walked beside her. He resisted the urge to reach out and hold her hand. It was too soon for that and they barely knew each other.

"The park sounds fine," she replied and stole a glance up at his face. He was handsome, with wavy dark hair that curled just above his eyes. Blue eyes turned to look at her and they instantly reminded her of the bluest lake water. She smiled up at him, hoping it would get him to talk.

"How are you enjoying school? I know how hard it can be to be the new kid."

"I like the classes, but I have not made many friends. It is a bit hard to make friends, but Charlie and Fitz have been a great help," he replied with a small smile.

"You know Jane's boyfriend?" she asked surprised.

"Who is Jane?"

She looked back up at him, "Jane is my older sister. She and Charlie have been dating for the past year."

"How many sisters do you have?"

"I have four. Jane is the oldest, then there is me, next is Mary, Cathy, and the youngest is Lydia. Do you have any siblings?" she asked. She wanted to know more about him.

"Your parents must have some trying days with five daughters and I have a young sister. She is turning twelve at the end of the month."

She thought about his age and his sister's and realized there was a six year age difference, "is it hard having a six year age difference between you and your sister?"

"No, it has always only been me, our father, and Georgia. I spend more time with her than I do with my friends," he replied and looked down. He did not like talking about his family, "can we talk about something else, please?"

"Sure," she said once they had reached the park. Leading him over to one of her favorite spots, she sat down and patted the seat next to her.

He stiffly sat down and clasped his hands in front of him, "Can I ask you something? I know we have only known each other for a little while, but I feel comfortable with you."

Looking up at his face, she grabbed one of his hands and gave a little squeeze, "Go ahead and ask."

"Will you go to prom with me? I know it is still two months away, but if you say yes than it will give time to get to know each other."

_Should I go to prom with him? I have only been on a few dates before and neither of them ended well. Can I take a chance? _These thoughts raced through her mind after he had finished speaking. Her mother would expect her to go to senior prom, but should she go with him. "Yes I will go with you," she heard herself say. Sneaking a glance up at his face, her breath caught in her throat. A smile played about his face, making his blue eyes light up when they looked down at her.

He grabbed her hand that was still clasped in his and placed a kiss on the back, "Thank you. Would you like to head back home?"

She looked up at the sky and realized they had been gone for a few hours, "I think that is a good idea," she said and pulled him up off the bench.

00000000000

"Lizzie is you sure about this?" Jane asked her twin sister.

Lizzie glanced at herself in the mirror and smiled. Her hair was piled on the top of her head with a few curls framing her face. Her dress was a deep green and touched the floor, "Jane, yes I am sure about this. You are going with Charlie and Will asked me to go with him. I like him," she replied and felt a blush crawl up her cheeks.

Jane watched her twin sister and could not help the smile that graced her face. Lizzie had never had much luck with dating, but it seemed that maybe it was going to change. She finished her hair and tugged on her arm, "Lizzie we have to get going. Charlie and Will are going to be here soon," she said and they walked down the hallway to the living room.

"Jane, Lizzie, both of you looks beautiful," Mr. Bennet said to his two oldest daughters. He walked over to them and pulled them both into a hug.

"Thank you, Dad," they said before a knock sounded on the door. Mr. Bennet walked over and opened it to let in their two dates.

Lizzie looked up when Will walked in and met his eyes. They were filled with an emotion she had never seen reflected in them. Walking over, she placed her hand on his arm, "are you ready to go, Will?"

He looked down into her eyes. She always had a way of making him relax and be comfortable with a group of people. He knew that going to prom would be a challenge, but he was willing to overcome it if she was with him. Will placed his hand over hers and smiled, "Yes lets go." He motioned for Charlie and Jane to follow him out to the car.

Will helped Elizabeth into the passenger side, before walking around to the driver's side. He slid into the seat and they were soon making their way to the school. It did not take them long and soon they were walking into the crowded gym. Lizzie walked closer to Will and smiled up at him.

She could tell that he was already tensing up. Squeezing his arm, she made him look at her and not at the crowd moving around them. "You will be fine, Will. I will not leave you side all night," she whispered when her eyes locked with his.

"Thank you, Lizzie. Would you like to dance?" he held out his hand, waiting for her to place hers in it.

"Yes, I would," she replied and placed her hand in his. He led her out to the dance floor and pulled her close. It was their first dance together and it was a slow dance. He held her and breathed in her scent. She was unlike any girl he had ever met. Will looked down into her eyes and realized that this is where he always wanted her, in his arms.

0000000000000

6 years later

"Will Darcy, have you seen Jack's stuffed teddy bear? I can't find it anywhere," Lizzie yelled to her husband of three years. She stood back from the closet and frowned. The last time she had seen the teddy bear, it was in Jack's crib.

"Have you checked in the living room, Lizzie?" Will ask from his position in the doorway. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was smirking at her.

She looked up at him and frowned. Jack was sleeping in his play pen in the living room. Lizzie walked past him and over to the play pen. Looking in the play pen, she found the teddy bear that had disappeared.

"I think you put it in there when I laid Jack down for a nap. I think you are in need of a nap, Lizzie. You have been up all night with him," he replied and laid a hand on her shoulder.

She sighed and nodded. Jack was six months old and she was running herself ragged. Lizzie had spent the night up with him and had not gotten any sleep. Turning around, she put her arms around her husband's waist and smiled.

Will put his arms around her and pulled her closer. He smiled over her shoulder. With her being in his arms like this, reminded him of the first night he held her in his arms. "Lizzie do you remember senior prom?"

"Yes I do. Why do you ask?" she mumbled into his chest.

"Having you in my arms right now, reminds me of that night. I love you, Elizabeth Darcy."

She looked up at him and smirked, "I love you, William Darcy," she replied and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

Author's Note: I thought of this a few days ago. It will not be continued. Review?


End file.
